Playing Ib
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Kuroko, Kagami, Kise & Aomine bermain Ib! Bagaimana kisah mereka saat bermain game RPG horor itu? (UPDATE chapter 3. No Pairing! Warning inside! Need review for the ending.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu & Ib not mine.**

**Warning : Humor gagal. Quick-typing. Un-beta. Spoiler bagi yang belum main. No pairing. Tidak sesuai EyD. OOC? Abal-abal. Typo?**

**A/N : Lagi iseng.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Playing Ib - Guartena Exhibit.**

**.**

From : Kise Ryouta

To : Kuroko Tetsuya

CC : Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki.

Subject : Game

Nee, nee, nee! Aku baru saja menemukan game RPG yang lagi ngetrend di kalangan anak-anak lho! Siapkan laptop kalian-ssu!

.

Ketiga orang yang dikirimi email itu terdiam. Siapa sangka si ikemen mereka nge-game. Untung bukan ngegebet cewek.

Pemuda stoic itu akhirnya penasaran tentang game itu. Ia pun akhirnya membawa laptopnya lalu pergi ke apartemen si blonde.

Sedangkah para light sedang sibuk one-on-one, rutinitas mereka, "Game? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain game. Apa kau tertarik Ahomine?" Tanya si rambut merah. Yang ditanya hanya diam lalu menggangguk, "Boleh saja. Ayo!"

.

"Ki-seeee... Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ini game RPG horor..." Aomine menatap Kise dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aominecchi tidak tanya-ssu." Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tetap mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. "Ah! Kurokocchi! Sudah selesai-ssu!" Ternyata Kise habis menginstallkan game itu di laptop Kuroko.

"Berhubung laptopnya ada 2. Kita bagi jadi 2 kelompok saja. Ayo jankenpon." Ajak Kuroko.

Dan akhirnya hasilnya muncul.

"Kalian pasti merencanakan ini... Bagaimana bisa aku dengan si Aho ini?!" Pekik Kagami meratapi tangannya yang membentuk batu (sama dengan Aomine.)

"Oi! Aku juga tidak mau berpasangan denganmu!" Pekik Aomine.

Kise & Kuroko hanya menatap mereka dengan tangan masih berbentuk gunting (para pemenang(?))

"Baiklah. Kita sisa menjalankan programnya saja-ssu." Kise menekan icon program game itu di kedua laptop tersebut.

Kagami & Aomine memutuskan untuk duduk manis di depan salah satu laptop tersebut - laptop Kise. Sedangkan Kuroko & Kise di depan laptop Kuroko.

Musik instrumental baru saja terdengar tapi, "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagami berteriak histeris.

"Ka-Kagamicchi?! Ini baru layar pertama-ssu. Lagunya memang seperti itu!" Ujar Kise.

Aomine saking takutnya tidak bisa apa-apa.

.

_New Game_

_Continue_

_Exit_

.

Mereka menemukan halaman pertama game itu adalah 3 pilihan tersebut & gadis berambut coklat, bermata merah & bermuka datar, "Mengingatkanku padamu Kuroko." Kata Kagami. Kuroko jengkel. Dia disamakan dengan anak kecil rupanya.

.

**_New game _***pip*

_Continue_

_Exit_

.

Aomine & Kuroko mulai menekan tombol z di keyboard untuk memulai game.

"Hm. Jadi dia pergi ke museum seni. Tidak mengerikan dong~" Ujar Aomine senang.

"Diam & mainkan saja, Aomine-kun." Perintah Kuroko.

"Oi, Kise. Kita harus apa?" Tanya Kagami yang menatap layar monitor dengan si gadis kecil - Ib namanya, yang berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Jalan saja-ssu~ Ah! Itu lewat situ-ssu!" Mereka menuju ke lantai atas. Berkeliling di sana lalu menemukan lukisan besar.

"? World." Gumam Kise. "Kenapa tanda tanya, Kise-kun?"

"Kalau tidak salah karena anak kecil tidak bisa membacanya-ssu!" Jawab Kise.

"Hm, tidak seru. Mari kita cari lukisan yang lain." Aomine melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Namun, semua kosong. Hanya ada lukisan. Tidak ada orang.

"Hei, Ahomine. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Semuanya menghilang!" Pekik Kagami panik, "A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Balas Aomine yang juga mulai panik.

"Siapa tahu mereka berkumpul di bawah." Komen Kuroko sambil menjalankan Ib menuju lantai bawah, namun, yang didapati hanya lampu yang mati.

"UWAAAA! A-aku tidak suka ini!" Pekik Kagami. "H-huh. Aku tidak mau dikalahkan Tetsu! Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku sendiri!" Kata Aomine pede.

"Mari kita cek semuanya. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang bagus." Kuroko menjalankan Ib menuju meja & men-save datanya tersebut.

"Disana ada jendela. Mari kita cek." Aomine pun menjalankan Ib-nya menuju jendela. Tekan z.

Terdengar suara air tumpah. Muncullah darah dari jendela itu, "UWAAAAA!" Kagami & Aomine malah berpelukan.

"..." Kise yang biasa ribut hanya bisa diam.

"Kalau tidak salah, kita harus kembali ke lukisan tersebut..." Kata Kise.

"Tinta biru? Mari kita lihat."

.

**COME IB**

**go down ib I will show you something**

.

"I don't like this..." Gumam Kagami dalam bahasa asingnya.

Mereka mengikuti yang diperintah. Turun menuju mulut ikan & menemukan diri mereka di pertigaan jalan. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kanan ("Because right is always right!" "Izuki. Mati.")

"Ambil mawarnya. Dorong meja. Masuk." Gumam Kuroko dengan mata bulatnya berbinar. Sepertinya dia menikmatinya.

"Ada kunci. Ambil." Ucap Aomine.

Kedip.

"Uwaaaaaa! Lu-lu-lukisannya berubah!" Aomine langsung menjalankan Ib keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

**THIEF**

**THIEF**

**THIEF**

******THIEF**

**THIEF**

.

Muncul tulisan berwarna merah memenuhi dinding & lantai yang dilewatinya.

"Ka-Kagami. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau yang main?" Tanya Aomine mempersilahkan Kagami untuk menggantikan tempatnya. Yang ditanya menggeleng sebanyak mungkin.

"Ini kunci untuk pintu ini ya?" Kise menjalankan Ib menuju sebuah pintu (Akhirnya Kise & Kuroko yang bermain. Kagami & Aomine hanya menonton.)

"Midorima-kun..." Ucap Kuroko saat menatap warna ruang selanjutnya.

"Eh, ada papan kecil disana."

.

**beware of side**

.

"...? Berhati-hatilah dengan sisi?" Kise diam.

"Usahakan kita jangan berjalan di sisi dinding Kise-kun." Saran Kuroko.

"GROAR!" Aomine & Kagami terlompat kaget & berpelukan lagi. Muncul tangan-tangan di sisi dinding itu. "Oh itu maksudnya... Pintu! Tapi aku rasa itu kita harus mencari kuncinya." Gumam Kise.

"Lukisan ini terpisah dari yang lain."

.

_Ant Painting_

_Do you want to remove it?_ ("Bisa diambil rupanya-ssu")

_**Yes** *pip*_

_No_

.

"Mari kita kembali. Tadi ada jalan yang belum kita lewati 'kan?" Ucap Kuroko. Kise mengangguk.

Mereka berdua langsung menjalankan Ib menuju ruangan yang belum terjamah itu.

"Wah? Tidak bisa lewat-ssu!" Seru Kise saat melihat lantai yang bolong tersebut. Kuroko mendekati lantai tersebut & muncullah window kecil.

.

_Place the ant painting?_

_Yes_

_No_

.

"Kise-kun, kita dapat meletakkan lukisan itu disini." Ucap Kuroko sambil menjalankan Ib. Kise menurut.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruang dengan ada satu manekin tanpa kepala disana. Namun, di depan manekin tersebut ada sebuah kunci.

"Kunci!" Kise langsung menekan z untuk mengambil kunci tersebut, "Eh?"

Mereka melihat Ib mundur sedikit demi sedikit & berlari.

"Ma-ma-manekinnya hidup!" Pekik Kagami.

"Uwaaa uwaaaa!" Kise yang panik langsung menjalankan Ib kembali ke tempat sebelum. Kuroko juga.

.

CRAAASH.

Syukurlah lukisan tersebut sobek karena si manekin terlalu berat. Jadi Ib selamat.

Sudah dapat kunci. Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Pfft. Kagami & Aomine seperti saya (Ya, itu kisah saya-_- Baru awal main takut) Hanya update kalau lg mood kali ya~ /slap. Eh, yang kanan itu, kanannya kita ya~ XD(?)**

**Berbaik hati untuk Review? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki-sensei's Kurobasu & Kouri's Ib**

**Warning : Humor fail. Quick-typing. Un-beta. Spoiler bagi yang belum main. No pairing. Tidak sesuai EyD. OOC? Abal-abal. Typo?**

**A/N : Makasi udah ada yang mau baca. Sumpah ini saya iseng XD mungkin saya bakal main ulang untuk referensi... Kali...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Key Fish, Hungry Lips & a Man.**

**.**

"Oh, kita masuk ke ruangan selanjutnya-ssu." Mereka melihat ada pertigaan. Terowongan yang mereka lalui, jalan ke kanan & jalan ke kiri.

"Coba lihat lubang itu..." Gumam Kuroko sambil mendekati sebuah dinding bermata kucing itu.

.

Looks like you can put a key with fish shape here

.

"Kita harus mencari kunci berbentuk... Ikan?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Huh? Ternyata tidak semengerikan itu ya." Aomine tertawa.

"Kau ingin main Aomine-kun? Kau bilang ini tidak menakutkan bukan?" Kuroko langsung mendorong laptopnya ke Aomine. Aomine menerimanya dengan santai. Masa kah dia harus menarik ucapannya sendiri?

"Kau sudah save-kan gamenya Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise. Kuroko mengangguk. Menatap laptop yang sedang dimainkan Kise.

"Kita ke kanan dulu saja." Aomine dengan santainya menjalankan Ib ke jalan kanan. Sesampainya disana, mereka melihat ruangan yang penuh dengan patung berjejer.

"Lihat. Ada sesuatu di lantainya."

.

Be careful to not fall in this floor.

.

BLAM.

Mendadak lampu ruangan itu mati. Lalu menyala lagi. Mati. Nyala. Aomine & Kagami merinding disko dibuatnya. "WAAAAAAAH! Pa-pa-pa-patungnya bergeraaaaak!" Pekik Kagami sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke monitor. "Kau ingin membuatku mati ya, BaKagami?!" Amuk Aomine.

"Hei... Sepertinya dia mengejar kita-ssu... Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu disisi situ?" Saran Kise. Aomine menurut saja. Bersyukurlah mereka, berkat Kise yang pintar ("Tumben kau pintar Kise. Biasa kau bodoh sekali" "Aominecchi harus rajin-rajin berkaca sepertinya-ssu.") Patung tersebut 'tersandung' lalu pecah.

Aomine & Kagami agak terlompat kaget saat mendengar suara pecah tersebut. Mereka seperti kucing.

"Lihat... Ada sesuatu di pecahan patung tersebut..." Gumam Kuroko. Kise langsung menggerakan Ib untuk mengambil barang tersebut.

.

You got a fish tail.

.

"Wah~ kita sisa mencari kepalanya-ssu!" Ucap Kise riang.

"Cepat Kise-kun, aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya." Kuroko terlihat antusias. Meski tidak terlihat di wajah temboknya itu.

"Hai-ssu, Kurokocchi!" Kise menurut & langsung menuju ke jalan yang belum mereka lalui. Aomine mengikuti.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruang yang terdapat 8 dinding. Saat mereka melalui dinding pertama muncullah sebuah tinta kuning di dinding itu. Di atasnya ada gambar stickman hitam.

.

Find me and you will get a prize.

.

Dan stickman hitam itu hilang tanpa jejak.

Tapi, di ketujuh dinding lainnya terdapat semacam gorden & tombol kuning di bawah gorden tersebut.

"Kita sisa harus membuka tiap gorden tersebut kan?" Aomine langsung mencoba membuka gorden di sebelah kanan bawah.

SRET.

"KYAAAAA!" Terdengar suara pekikan wanita dan...

SLAP.

"Eh?"

Gugurlah salah satu kelopak mawar merah itu. Yang awalnya 3 menjadi 2.

"Sepertinya... Itu melukai mawar kita-ssu..." Komentar Kise.

"Oh... Kalau kelopak mawar Ib menjadi 0, kita akan mati." Kata Kuroko memberikan penjelasan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang, yang tengah atas..."

SIIING.

Ruangan itu menggelap. Dinding tersebut menunjukkan gambar bulan.

"Sigh. Kemana orang bergaris itu?!" Geram Aomine sambil menjalankan Ib ke pojok kiri atas. Dia langsung menekan z.

TING TONG.

SPLAT.

Muncullah tinta yang sama seperti awal 'bermain' petak umpet tersebut.

.

You found me. You will find your prize above.

.

"Atas?" Ib berjalan ke atas & menemukan lukisan yang berjudul 'Chef's Talent' & disana terdapat kepala ikan - pasangan ekor ikan tadi.

.

You made a fish key

.

"Yes. Aku mendapatkannya. Ayo Kise. Jalankan milikmu." Perintah Aomine. Kise hanya mencibir kesal.

"Tempatnya sama kan?" Kise langsung mengarahkan Ib ke tempat dimana Aomine menemukan stickman itu.

SLASH.

Semua facepalm.

Terlihat sebuah siluet seperti pedang yang diayunkan. Hal itu tentu membuat Ib terluka - terbukti kelopak mawarnya gugur satu.

"KENAPA DIA PINDAH TEMPAT-SSU?!" Kise heboh. Kuroko menutup telinganya. Si model pirang ini memang ribut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuka yang kanan atas!"

SRET.

.

You saw a sinister painting.

.

Mereka melihat sebuah lukisan. Seperti Ib. Atau memang itu Ib? Ib terbalik. Si macan itu bergidik ngeri. Kenapa macan takut hanya pada hal seperti itu?

"..." Kise capek mengomel. Dia menjalankan Ib ke tengah bawah. Nomor dua dari kiri. Dan syukurlah. Stickman itu disana.

Setelah menyatukan kunci ikan itu, Aomine & Kise meletakkannya di lubang dinding bermata kucing itu.

MEOW

MEONG

MEOW

MEONG

Muncul jalan dari tengah dinding itu. Namun diselingi suara kucing mengeong yang membuat bulu kuduk Aomine & Kagami berdiri.

"Kise-kun, aku ingin main." Pinta Kuroko.

"Silahkan, Kurokocchi~" Kise mundur & memberikan laptopnya pada Kuroko.

Sekarang mereka berada di suatu tempat baru.

"Ada tempat save mari kita save dahulu." Saran Kuroko.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan disini..." Aomine berjalan ke kiri & melihat ada lukisan yang lidah bergerak-gerak terus.

"Puih." Dengan santainya si lukisan itu meludahi Ib. Nyaris kena. Nyaris.

"Sialan kau! Menantangku?!" Aomine gulung lengan baju. Langsung ditahan oleh Kagami.

"Ada sesuatu disana..."

.

White canvas.

.

"Tidak ada apa-apa? Yang benar?" Tanya Kise. Kuroko menekan z lagi untuk mengobservasi kanvas itu.

.

White canvas.

You see something small at the center.

9 (Red)

.

"Hm? ?" Komen Aomine.

"Apa itu petunjuk? Lebih baik diingat-ssu."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke atas.

GROAR.

DEG!

Jantung mereka langsung berdetak cepat.

"Eh? Tangan-tangan itu bisa berada dimana-mana?! Sebaiknya kita harus selalu berjalan di tengah!" Saran Kagami yang daritadi menonton. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Hei. Kagami. Kau belum mencoba bermain. Aku lelah. Ayo gantian." Aomine menggeser laptop ke depan Kagami.

"APA?! Kau ingin membuatku mati Aho?!" Tolak Kagami.

"Hanya game tidak akan membunuhmu, Baka!" Amuk Aomine.

"Sssh. Jika kalian ingin berpacaran, silahkan keluar." Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap baka-couple itu.

"SIAPA YANG PACARAN?!" Pekik Kagami & Aomine bersamaan.

"Ah. Itu ada sebuah ruangan." Kise melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

Liar Room.

.

"Ruang pembohong. Mari kita masuk saja." Akhirnya malah Kuroko & Kise yang bermain lagi.

Disana terlihat ada 6 lukisan.

Kuning Merah Hijau Coklat Putih Coklat

"Ayo kita coba berbicara dengan mereka."

.

Hijau : Stand in front of the statue. Go west 3 steps and south one step.

Coklat : Stand in front of the statue. Go east 4 steps. Then, go north 2 steps.

Kuning : The white is right!

Biru : The green is right!

Putih : Stand in front of the statue. Go east 2 steps. Go south 2 steps.

Merah : The yellow is right!

.

"Sepertinya yang benar adalah yang coklat." Gumam Kuroko.

"Kenapa?" Tanya trio nilai jelek itu.

"Yang lain menunjuk yang lain. Tapi hanya yang coklat tidak begitu. Berarti jawabannya coklat." Jelas Kuroko.

"Kau pintar sekali, Kuroko!" Kagami dengan polosnya berkata seperti itu. Kuroko hanya senyum tipis. Mereka mengikuti yang dikatakan lukisan coklat tadi. Dari patung, ke timur kotak & utara kotak. Ib menarik tali yang ada di kotak itu.

.

There is a number behind the wood.

4 (purple)

.

SLASH

JLEB

PRANG

SLASH

PRANG

"Suara apa itu?!" Pekik Kagami sembil memeluk bantal yang entah darimana asalnya.

Ib langsung dijalankan keluar darisana. Mereka melihat semua lukisan itu berubah. Yang awalnya tidak memegang apa-apa, jadi memegang benda-benda tajam seperti pisau atau pedang. Semuanya. Kecuali... Lukisan yang mereka percayai tadi. Lukisan dengan orang berpakaian coklat.

"Di-dia mati?" Tanya Aomine gagap.

Tetesan merah - cat merah, keluar dari bingkainya.

"Mari kita cek lukisan yang lain." Kuroko langsung menjalankan Ib untuk mengobservasinya.

.

LIAR!

LIAR!

LIAR!

LIAR!

LIAR!

.

Semua lukisan yang tersisa mengucapkan hal yang sama. Mungkin mereka marah karena si coklat memberitahukan yang sebenarnya? Setelah itu mereka mencek boneka-boneka yang digantung.

BUK.

Jatuhlah salah satu boneka disana. Dan terdapat angka 18 berwarna hijau.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita ke pintu itu." Gumam Kise.

.

X (green) x X (red) + X (purple) = ?

18 * 9 + 4 = ?

.

"166." Kata Kuroko memberi jawabannya. Setelah menghitung di kertas.

Kise menurut dan memasukkannya.

.

There is a sound.

.

"Pintunya terbuka-ssu!" Ib langsung dimasukkan ke ruang itu, namun hanya menemukan pohon-pohon apel.

"Ambil apelnya..." Gumam Kuroko yang sudah mengambil apel tersebut lalu menjalan Ib keluar.

"Kita belum melihat jalan disebelah kanan itu, Kuroko." Kagami yang sudah terbiasa mulai berpartisipasi dalam permainan itu. Meski secara tak langsung.

.

Beware of the lips

.

I'm hungry. Do you have a food?

If you don't have any, I will eat you.

Ah, that apple look delicious.

Would you give it to me?

**Yes** *pip*

No

.

Munch munch. Delicious.

You can go through my mouth.

.

Mulut itu menganga besar dan Ib masuk ke ruangan selanjutnya.

Ruangan selanjutnya hanya ruangan kecil yang memiliki gambar pisau pembantaian.

"Eh lihat. Lukisannya seperti bergerak." Gumam Kise sambil menjalankan Ib. Ketika Ib sampai diujung, jatuhlah pisau itu dan membuat Ib terpental ke bawah tangga.

"EEEEEEEK!" Pekikan Kagami terdengar lagi.

"Kagami-kun ribut." Kuroko memang seperti Ib. Berwajah datar, pemberani, pendek ma-maksudku kurang tinggi.

Setelah melewati ruangan tersebut, mereka sampai di ruangan merah. Ib mengobservasi semua lukisan di ruangan itu. Meski ada beberapa yang tidak bisa dibaca. Akhirnya Ib sampai pada satu lukisan yang berjudul "Lady in Red"

"Wew." Komen Aomine singkat.

PRANG!

Lukisan tersebut melompat dari tempatnya dan mulai mengejar Ib.

"Apa-apaan?!" Kise sibuk berkomentar dan Kuroko sibuk mencari cara untuk mengalihkan perhatiaannya. Kuroko memberitahu kalau ada kunci merah disana. Tapi, dengan Lady in Red yang gesit mengejar Ib... Akan susah untuk mendapatkannya.

Akhirnya dengan peluh hingga tetes terakhir, mereka berhasil mendapatkannya dan langsung pergi menuju pintu merah yang lainnya.

DUAK

DUAK

Suara gedoran pintu masih sangat keras. Ib langsung dijalankan menuju pintu keluar namun, terkunci.

"Aduh. Apakah kuncinya ada disekitar sini-ssu?" Gumam Kise mulai mencari kunci tersebut.

"Kise-kun... Lihat. Ada buku yang bisa kita tonton." Gumam Kuroko saat memeriksa rak buku atas sebelah kiri. Nomor 2 dari kanan.

"Kurokocchi, ingin membacanya-ssu?" Balas Kise. Kuroko diam. Lalu menggeleng. Ditekannya 'no'

.

There is a book that doesn't want to in.

**Push it *pip***

Pull it

.

Ib mendorongnya dan terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"AH! Terbuka! Ayo cepat keluar!" Seru Kagami senang.

"Hoaaaaaaaaam." Aomine menguap besar.

Mereka berada di pertigaan.

Kanan.

Kiri.

"Disana ada tempat save dan vas untuk menambah kelopak mawar kita." Kuroko langsung tidak membuang waktu. Langsung men-save dan mencelupkan mawar Ib ke dalamnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk ke sebelah kanan lagi. Dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang memegang sebuah kunci.

.

He is holding a small key

Take?

**Yes** *pip*

No

.

Setelah mengambilnya mereka menuju jalan sebelah kiri.

"Kosong?" Tanya Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingking ("Aho! Itu jorok!")

"Tidak juga." Ib menggunakan kunci kecil itu untuk membuka pintu yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

Sebelum membukanya, Ib mengobservasi kelopak biru yang berada disekitar situ. Tapi, karena tidak mengerti, jadi langsung masuk saja. Didalamnya ada semacam Lady in Red, tapi dia berwarna biru. Jadi sebut saja Lady in Blue. Dia terlihat mencabuti sebuah mawar biru.

"GROAR" Ah! Dia meninggalkan mawar itu dan mengejar Ib.

"Ke-ke-kenapa dia lebih cepat?!" Kagami mulai menjadi takut lagi. Kuroko dan Kise diam. Lebih memilih untuk kabur dari Lady in Blue terlebih dahulu.

"Fiuh... Untung sa-"

PRANG

Kaca jendela ruangan itu pecah dan keluarlah Lady in Blue.

"GYAAAAA!" Reflek Kise malah memasukkan Ib ke dalamnya.

"Kise-kun... Apa kau cari mati?" Tanya Kuroko yang sudah menjalankan Ibnya ke ruangan sebelumnya.

"EH! Itu reflek-ssu!" Jawab Kise sambil meneliti tiap ruangan itu.

.

You pick a stalk of blue rose.

There is still has some petal.

.

"Oh." Kuroko melihat Ib yang dimainkan Kise.

"Wah! Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan ini!" Kise langsung pergi berlari melewati Lady in Blue dan pergi ke vas Eternal Blessing.

.

Put your rose

Do nothing

**Put blue rose ***pip*

.

Kise memasukkan mawar biru tersebut lalu mensave game. Melanjutkan perjalanan lagi ke pemuda tadi.

.

Uh... WHO ARE YOU?!

I don't have anything left!

Oh? You're someone from gallery?

Thank goodness.

.

Mereka berempat melihat scene Ib dan pemuda cantik itu berbincang.

.

When I got hurt, my rose petal will gone one by one.

Maybe if I left it, I will go die.

Thank you.

Ah. I'm sorry for my rudeness.

I'm Garry. And you?

Ib. Okay, Ib. I can't let a girl like you wandering around here alone.

So, I'll be with you.

.

Garry berjalan dan nyaris diludahi lukisan yang lidahnya menjuntai.

.

EEEEEEEEEK

I-I just startled a bit, okay!

Let's go together.

.

Ib dan Garry melanjutkan ke ruangan selanjutnya. Pintu ditutupi oleh patung tanpa kepala.

.

Let's push it.

UUUUH.

It heave.

Done. Let's go!

.

Ib dan Garry akan memulai stage baru lagi.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong pemuda tadi cantik ya. Sepertiku!" Kise kibas poni.

"Kise. Mati." Ucap Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Maafkan saya telat update. Saya udah lupa beberapa hal disini-_- Saya stuck dibagian liar room. Jadi memang mau tak mau memainkan ulang. Terima kasih dukungannya. Mind to review?**

**Sekalian saya promosi fic-fic kurobasu saya (silahkan cek di stories saya) Saya butuh aspirasi(?) /slap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : OOC? Alur lebih banyak di game. Reaksi chara seperlunya. Typo? Abal-abal? Quick-typing. Tidak sesuai dengan EyD.**

**A/N : Saya kok lupa habis ini ngapain /slap. Maaf banyak titik. Tapi, butuh itu agar tidak ketukar antara mana game dan percakapan normal.**

**Disclaimer : Ib (game) not mine. Kurobasu (chara) not mine.**

**Balasan review (maap lupa) :**

**- merry : saya malas ketik /ditendang. Maafkan sayaaaaa! Tapi biar yang lain penasaran buku itu trs main Ib /eh XD makasi reviewnya~**

**- Ayam Goreng : eh, maaf saya lupa balas review anda -_-" saya juga takut awal mainnnn! XDD**

**- ahahahahahahahn : Saya main Ib aja udah merinding disko TwT" kalo witch house saya numpang nonton kouhai / teman saya yang main. Meski cuma nonton ya... Saya tetap aja ciut -_- makasi reviewnya~ XD**

"normal" chara talks

_italic for game._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3 : ****Gray Room**

**.**

Ib dan Garry yang melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruangan selanjutnya, menemukan lukisan pembuka.

.

_Grieving Bride. Grieving Groom._

_Grieving Bride's Hand. Grieving Groom's Hand._

.

Setelah meneliti hal disana dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, mereka jalan terus.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Ruangannya makin suram..." Gumam Kise sambil menatap layar monitor.

"Ayo kita berkeliling disekitar ruangan ini."

Mereka berjalan lurus. Belok kiri. Kebawah. Mendadak muncul kumpulan bola mata.

.

_EEK! What are these?!_

.

"Uh... Itu menggelikan." Gumam Kise.

"Ha. Itu lihat. Ada satu mata yang... Matanya merah?"

"I-itu bukan mataku!" Seru Kagami mendadak.

JIIIIIIIIT.

Kuroko menatap mata Kagami lalu menatap salah satu mata yang merah itu.

"Kagami-kun. Aku percaya itu matamu." Kata Kuroko dengan datar.

"DON'T TALK NONSENSE, KUROKO!" Pekik Kagami dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Katanya jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Kise menerjemahkan. Aomine dan Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau mengerti bahasaku Kise? Kupikir kau hanya model dengan otak melompong." Gumam Kagami.

"Entah itu pujian atau bukan..."

.

_Look. There is something wrong with that eyes._

_I think that eyes was irritated_

_What should you do?_

_Stare it. __***pip***_

_Do nothing._

.

_*stare*_

_Ib. What are you doing?_

.

"Buhahaha! Kau lihat ekspresi pemuda tadi!?" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk monitor.

"... Setidaknya, ekspresinya lebih baik daripada ekspresimu yang sekarang, Aomine-kun." Komentar Kuroko.

"Tetsu-temeee!"

"Mungkin kita harus mencari obat mata?" Gumam Kagami sambil menatap monitor.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki pintu kanan atas. Mereka menemukan banyak kursi dan di tengah-tengah ruangan itu ada obat mata!

"Lihat! Ayo kita ambil!" Kise langsung menggerakan Ib untuk mendorong kursi-kursi itu.

"Kise-kun... Tolong gunakan otakmu. Ini semacam puzzle." Ucap Kuroko yang agak menusuk hati si model itu ("Kurokocchi, hidoi-ssu!")

Dari sebelah kiri. Dorong ke atas sekali.

Kursi di atasnya, dorong ke atas.

Kursi sebelah kanan, dorong.

Dapat.

"Kerja bagus, Kuroko!" Girang Kagami sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada partner bermain basketnya itu.

"Terima kasih." Kuroko langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke mata yang iritasi tadi.

.

_What do you want to do?_

_Give eyedrop __***pip***_

_Stare_

_Do nothing_

.

Kemudian mata itu jadi sehat lagi lalu dia pergi. Ib mengikutinya dan menemukan mata itu sedang menatap tembok. Lalu, Ib mencoba membobolnya dan berhasil.

"Siapa sangka, mata itu bisa berterima kasih pada kita?" Komen Aomine mengangkat bahunya.

Didalamnya ada sebuah batu ruby. Ib mengambilnya lalu pergi keluar lagi.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gumam Kuroko.

"Kita belum memasuki satu tempat lagi-ssu!" Seru Kise sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. Pintu di kiri bawah.

Mereka memasuki labirin.

"Uwaaaah! Banyak sekali manekin tanpa kepala!" Kise heboh. Kuroko yang tetap tenang, berusaha menjalankan Ib untuk mengecek sesuatu di labirin itu. Terbukti, Ib membaca lukisan yang ada di pojok atas kanan, "Ceklah sebelah selatan cat merah."

"Kurokocchi! Lihat. Manekin itu sepertinya bisa kita kibuli." Kise menunjukkan Ib yang sedang memancing para manekin untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Mereka mencoba menekan z pada dinding yang berada di sebelah selatan cat merah. Dan tempat yang benar adalah sebelah selatan cat merah yang paling atas kiri.

.

_CKLEK._

_There is a sound._

.

Ib langsung berjalan keluar dan menemukan pintu baru - yang awalnya hanya dinding! Ib masuk dan melihat barang-barang seni yang... Unik. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di ruangan baru itu..." Gumam Kuroko.

"Mm... Ah! Kurokocchi! Kau ingat batu merah yang kita dapatkan tadi?! Siapa tahu kita bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu!" Seru Kise bersemangat. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Hei... Kalian belum melihat apa isi jalan itu." Aomine menunjuk sebuah jalan lagi. Kise dan Kuroko berpandangan lalu sepakat untuk melihat apa yang ada di ujung jalan itu.

.

_That flower looks delicious._

_Will you give it to me?_

_Give red rose._

_Do nothing.__***pip***_

_**.**_

_Hehehe. I will waiting~_

.

"Hmmm... Mungkin lukisan itu kunci agar kita bisa ke ruangan selanjutnya..." Pikir Kuroko. "Apa kita tidak bisa memberikan mawar biru itu?"

"KUROKOCCHI! / TETSU! / KUROKO!" Ketiga pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Kuroko itu berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Mengerikan sekali! Tetsu tertular bocah merah itu ya?!" Batin Aomine.

"Aku tidak sama dengan Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun."

"Glek."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kalian terlalu serius." Ucap pemuda bayangan itu sambil kembali fokus pada mainannya.

"Syu-syukurlaaaaah!" Girang Kise.

Mereka mengecek lukisan yang berjejer lagi dan akhirnya berhasil memasukkan bola merah itu di dalam lukisan ular putih yang mengakibatkan lukisan di sebelahnya jatuh.

.

_Behind the big tree._

.

"Ng... Di ruangan baru tadi ada sesuatu-yang-mirip-pohon 'kan...?" Kagami mengingat benda-benda yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Dan benar kata Kagami ("Tak kusangka, kau lumayan juga, Kagami-kun.") Cincinnya berada di belakang sesuatu-yang-mirip-pohon.

"Cincin itu bisa kita gunakan pada tangan-tangan yang kita lihat di awal tadi." Aomine mengorek telinganya.

"Biasanya... Cincin digunakan disebelah...?" Gumam Kise.

"Kiri." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengarahkan Ib ke tangan sebelah kiri, yang berada di depan lukisan 'Grieved Bride'.

.

_Put the ring at?_

_Middle finger._

_Ring finger. __***pip***_

_Pinky finger._

.

Lalu, sang pengantin wanita melemparkan buket bunganya. Ib langsung mengambilnya.

"Apakah nama mereka tetap 'pengantin yang berduka'?" Tanya Aomine sambil meminum tehnya.

.

_Blessed Bride. Blessed Groom._

.

"Oh. Mereka bahagia sekarang-ssu~! Buket itu... Bunga 'kan?" Gumam Kise.

"Mungkin saja... Lukisan tadi mau memakannya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Kau benar lagi, Kagami-kun. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau bertukar denganku."

"TIDAK. MAKASIH." Tolak Kagami dengan yakin.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : oke. Chapter ini.. Pendek /ditendang. Btw, buket itu memang untuk lukisan yang mau makan bunga. Nanti dia jadi pintu dan ke next dungeon.**

**Daaan... Saya butuh pilihan anda. Kenapa?**

**Pertama-tama, di ruangan selanjutnya, ada pilihan2 yang akan membawa kita ke happy end, neutral end, bad end. Laluuuuuuuu. Ending di ib itu ada 7 ending.**

**- Promise of Reunion (Happy end)**

**- Together Forever (Alternate end, bisa dikata happy end?)**

**- Memories of Crannies (Neutral end)**

**- Forgotten Potrait (Neutral end)**

**- Painting's of Demise (?) (Bad end)**

**- Welcome to Guartena World (Bad end)**

**- Ib all alone (Very bad ending /jelas. Dan ini byk variasinya)**

**Ingat 'sinister painting'? Itu syarat untuk Painting's of Demise & Welcome to Guartena World. Tapi, masih bisa buat dapat yang lain sih ._.**

**Lalu, dungeon selanjutnya itu kalo ga baik nanti bisa dapat neutral ending ato alternate ending. Eh tergantung sih. Itu complicated!**

**Jadi, tolong vote dari review(?) Karena, review anda akan berefek pada ending (dan jalan cerita) fic ini m_ _m**


End file.
